Star Wars: Avatar
by TwiLaLa
Summary: Crossover of Star Wars and Avatar: The Last Airbender.  Written by me and my cousin  KKandPercy
1. Character Guide

**Author's Note: **This is just a character guide for the upcoming story chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

Count Dooku + Fire Lord Ozai = Count Ozai

Princess Leia + Katara = Princess Katara

Han Solo + Aang = Aang

Luke Skywalker + Sokka = Sokka

Anakin + Zuko = Prince Zuko

Padme + Mai = PadMai

Obi Wan Kenobi + Uncle Iroh = Iroh Kenobi

Master Yoda + Avatar Roku = Master Roku

Count Dooku's Daughter + Princess Azula = Princess Azula

Jar Jar Binks + Momo = Momo Binks

Chewbacca + Appa = Chewappa

Queen's Double + Suki = Suki

Jedi Master + Toph = Jedi Toph

The Dark = Fire Nation

Light Side = The Avatar Team

* * *

"May the elements be with you."

* * *

Star Wars: Avatar is a story crossover of Star Wars and Avatar: The Last Airbender.


	2. The Pilot

**Author's Note:** Me and my cousin (KKandPercy) wrote this. Hope you enjoy it as much as we do.

* * *

(Light Side)

Master Roku: Thank you for coming. The future, I sense is bad.

Iroh Kenobi: The Dark Side, or the firebenders, is planning to attack. Thanks to C3PO and R2D2, we know of this threat.

Momo Binks: By the way, why did they turn against us?

Master Roku: A year has past since they have turned on us. You know, Count Ozai was not satisfied with the peace we were living in. Power hungry, he was. So, troops, he made, to start ruling the world.

Iroh Kenobi: Once the threat is confirmed, we will plan our attack.

* * *

(Dark Side)

Princess Azula: Father, when do we attack?

Count Ozai: Patience, first we must have cookies.

Prince Zuko: This is so boring.

Princess Azula: This is not boring, you are boring.

Prince Zuko: Whatever.

Count Ozai: We shall attack tomorrow.

Prince Zuko: Why did we turn sides, in the the first place?

Princess Azula: Silly ZuZu, it all started when…

Count Ozai: Hey, that was my plan, let me tell it!

Princess Azula: Fine, go ahead.

Count Ozai: I wanted to rule the world, so I could have all the power.

Prince Zuko: Some power you have.

Count Ozai: You are banished for that remark. Give me back that cookie.

Prince Zuko: You know what? I'm gonna help the light side defeat you. You will never have any power.


	3. The Problem

(End of Meeting)

Princess Katara: Hey, everyone! Sorry I missed the meeting. What did I miss?

Iroh Kenobi: There's a threat that Count Ozai is going to attack us soon.

Princess Katara: That's horrible! What are we going to do?

Iroh Kenobi: Nothing, until we find out more.

Princess Katara: Let me know ASAP! I'm gonna find Sokka.

(Kidnapping occurs)

Sokka: OMG! Gotta get help!

(To Jedi Training Center)

Sokka: Master Roku! Master Roku! Master Roku!

Master Roku: Wait, you must.

Sokka: It's important!

Master Roku: Iroh Kenobi, please help this young man.

Iroh Kenobi: What is it Sokka?

Sokka: Princess Katara was kidnapped by Count Ozai!

Iroh Kenobi: Oh my, Master Roku, we need to have a meeting.

Master Roku: Set it up for it to begin in 15 minutes.

Iroh Kenobi: Will do!


	4. The Plan

(Dark Side Prison)

Princess Katara: Let me go!

Count Ozai: Why would I ever give up such a prized possession?

Princess Katara: I'll get out of here, sooner or later. You'll see.

(Light Side)

Jedi Toph: Roku, I found something mysterious in the forest.

(Runs to forest where a block of ice is holding boy)

Master Roku: Wow, I've never seen anything like this.

Jedi Toph: What should we do?

(Prince Zuko comes)

Iroh Kenobi: What are you going here?

Prince Zuko: To make a long story short, I want to join you and help defeat count Ozai.

Master Roku: Prove yourself, you.

(Zuko melts ice)

Master Roku (turns to Iroh Kenobi): Him, I like.

Iroh Kenobi: You have proven yourself.

(Eyes on boy)

Jedi Toph: Who are you?

Aang: I'm Aang, where am I?

Iroh Kenobi: You are on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se.

(Chuappa comes out)

Jedi Toph: Woah, how big is that thing?

Aang: Pretty big, this Chuappa. Btw, which way is the Sourth Air Temple? I must get back to my people.

Jedi Toph: Woah, you're from there?

Aang: Yeah, a lot of people are.

Master Roku: You see, you are the last of your kind.

Aang: What? That can't be!

Iroh Kenobi: Yes, Count Ozai destroyed your people.

(Zoom in on Zuko: AWKWARD!)

Prince Zuko: Hey, aren't you the New Jedi Master?

Aang: Yeah.

Master Roku: Wow, two jedis, we gained.

(Meeting)

Master Roku: We have found two jedis, and one is supposed too be the new Jedi Master, Aang.

(Applause)

Master Roku: On the other hand, Princess Katara has been kidnapped.

(Zuko and Aang become confused)

Sokka: She's the princess, my sister.

Zuko and Aang: Oh! We'll do anything to help.

Iroh Kenobi: The rescue will be done tomorrow, then.

Master Roku: Until we meet again, so long.


	5. The Rescue

(Mission Impossible music)

Zuko: So, what's the plan?

Sokka: Saving my sister…DUH!

Zuko: I know that! I mean, how?

Sokka: Oh! Not really sure?

Zuko: Oh, great!

Sokka: Let's just go with the flow.

Zuko: Whatever.

(In the prision)

Princess Katara: Oh, guard! (Flirtatiously)

Guard: What do you want?

Princess Katara: I just wanted to tell you, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!

Guard: Uh, really?

Princess Katara: Yeah. You know! Me and you, together, could take over Count Ozai and have all the power in the world.

Guard: Yeah! We could!

Princess Katara: Oooo. Can I see your gun?

Guard: (shrugs) Sure, why not? (Hands gun over to Katara)

Princess Katara: You must be strong to be carrying a gun. (Shoots Guard) But not strong enough for me, sucker! Bye! (Runs back to Ba Sing Se)

(Light Side)

Zuko: Hey, you, where's the princess?

Guard: She shot me and broke out.

Zuko and Sokka: HA HA HA!

Sokka: Man, we came all this way for nothing!

Zuko: How did she get a gun in the first place?

Guard: You don't want to know.


End file.
